twentyeightyfourfandomcom-20200214-history
Bao Qiang
Bao Qiang, 寶爺 (born October 5th, 2019) is the current President of the China Socialist Republic. He came to power in 2044, immediately putting into place a series of reforms that made many think of Mao's Great Leap, but with far less bloodshed. He was praised internationally for his methods, although in truth there was plenty of silencing of internal dissidence. He also pulled out the occupying forces in Moscow after forcing a swift end to the problem of a legitimate Russian government forming by "installing" friend and former Baron, Hamongale Kolesnikov, into power. A natural orator, Bao Qiang became quite popular in meetings, for better or for worse. He looked up greatly to his father, a Politburo member who staunchly opposed the decision in 2029 to set off a nuclear bomb off of the American west coast, prompting the acceleration of events that led to World War 3. He is said to have shaken his fists in the face of a colleague for his role in it. Bao Qiang grew up during a period of cultural turmoil in China, and following the Darkening of the World, he joined several peaceful reformist groups amidst an atmosphere of violent rebellion against the Communist regime. He would recall this period of his life as "very eye opening". Bao Qiang was good friends with several of the individuals who led the formation of the New China Faction, the group that overthrew the nation's regime after several years of civil war. Backed by the individuals that constructed China's C.K. Program(the network that put China back online after the Darkening of the World) and heavily armed and organized, the NCF took Beijing with very little resistance. Bai Qiang found himself in the fortunate position of having a place in the new government. By 2043, he was National Secretary of the China Socialist Republic. Despite the new government in China, their part in the war continued, but with varying strategic changes. Firstly, they declared to the world that they would no longer use nuclear weapons, and that they would be taken off of standby(this part was not true). Secondly, they said that if the Western Allies ceased in their "viscous" attempts at extending their hand in Asian affairs, they would cease in their push for Pacific domination. This gesture was ignored, and so the war continued. From this point, Bao Qiang made it a point to his General War Staff that domination of the Pacific was the primary objective. For the most part, Bao Qiang maintained a good, strong relationship with the War Staff, and with his Generals. He didn't put his hands on the maps where and when they didn't belong, as he himself had never served in the miitary and had no field experience. His father encouraged him to study in length as many publications on war history and tactics as he could in his youth. Despite his lack of experience, he proved a very good military strategist and was able to stay in the fold on his own accord. In the media, he is often referred to as Lord Bao, ''or more appraisingly, ''Father of the East. Today, he is known mostly for his mandating the successful last years of China in WW3, specifically their defeat of the American Federation in the Pacific. He has made it known numerous times, amidst talk of him being a dictator, that he would "resign his position when the time was right, citing certain situations he himself manifested that required his focused attention, and ability to draw from the tap, to resolve".